


Greed

by knotted_rose



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotted_rose/pseuds/knotted_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot contemplates retrieving something for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

Eliot isn't greedy. He returns the merchandise he retrieves, doesn't double cross his partners. He _is_ paid well, but that isn't greed: that's just the price of using the best.

He realizes it's what makes him similar to Nate. Eliot is an honest man within his code. He and Nate, they stole at the behest of their employers, while the others stole for themselves.

They aren't friends, but Eliot can be patient. He lets himself be satisfied with the occasional, "Good job" and casual touches. Time will come when Eliot will be greedy, and retrieve Nate's heart, all for himself.


End file.
